A Wish For Life
by Comegician1
Summary: Scarlett was the outcast among outcasts. She had two brothers, Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes. two men who wanted nothing to do with her. Why did the only man that understood her have to be their enemy... and dead?
1. Chapter 1

There he stood in all his arrogant, intelligent glory. With that stupid hat upon his head, the collar on that coat turned up and with his friend by his side, he stood invincible, untouchable. It always seemed like that, even when they were children. He always tried to give himself immunity from the pain others tried to inflict upon him. back then, it was mainly verbally with the odd physical assault to add variety but not anymore. The people trying to hurt him now were hitting him where it hurts; they were targeting him through John Watson.

He was an abnormally normal bloke, a doctor, a soldier with an equally normal fiancé. A bit on the short side but smart. Not in the way Sherlock was, no. nobody could be that smart, apart from Mycroft. He was smart when it came to life, reality. He understood people's reasons for doing something stupid. he understood why they would target him. One of the few things he didn't understand was Sherlock. With all the danger he puts himself in, why would he willingly allow John to get caught up in it?

She sighed, shoving her hands in the coat that didn't belong to her but to a dead man. He was the only one who cared, in his own twisted little way of course. it couldn't be the normal way. no, that would be too boring for him. Seb cared as well, he was like the brother she never had. The two she did have hadn't contacted her in five years. what kind of family is that, where everyone ignores the youngest to the point that she could have died and they wouldn't have noticed? She had been tempted to do that several times in the past two years. It was too boring, always so dull without him. Seb didn't let her though. He tried his hardest despite knowing how she felt. They were the best of friends, him and Seb. You couldn't find one without the other being not far away.

Her brother's eyes met that of her own, widening slightly but never moving any more. No. that would make what he was feeling. Their eyes stared at the other for a few seconds before he broke the contact and continued being hounded by the press. His friend, his smart little friend noticed his pause and looked over at her, his brow furrowed a little in confusion. She gave a small smile, barely noticeable before turning away. She didn't need more contact with him than necessary, she just needed to confirm his survival.

As she walked away from 221b Baker Street, a chilly autumn gust of wind hit her causing her to wrap that borrowed coat around her tighter. There was a little part of her that wished that He was the one that survived, that he was waiting for her and Seb back at their house. Looking at the suns glaring rays, she, for the first time in her life, wished her brother was dead. If only he survived...

* * *

A.N. -Sorry, The Empty Hearse made me want to write and this is the start of it.


	2. Chapter 2

John Watson wasn't exactly sure how to go about questioning his recluse friend about the mysterious woman. She couldn't have been older than 30, very beautiful from what he had seen from across the road. All high cheekbones and startling sapphire coloured eyes. soft black curls framed her face perfectly. She looked almost innocent if it wasn't for the malice that seemed to emanate from her entire body. Whoever she was, she really didn't seem to like Sherlock much. The smile she gave him threw him off a little. She seemed to be able to switch emotions like flicking a switch.

It worried him though, how Sherlock would immediately change the subject the second she was brought into conversation. Every time John tried to find out more about her and who she was, He would jump up and start talking about a case or finding one. It was irritating to say the least. Sometimes he would purposely start-up a conversation before John could even finish saying 'Sherlock'.

He had decided to approach it when others were around. Mrs Hudson had decided on a little christmas get together which included John, Mary, Molly and her Fiance, Lestrade and a friend of his(Something which Sherlock scoffed at when he heard) and Mycroft. It was the perfect situation to ask. Sherlock would have to answer so not to disrupt the christmas peace.

So there he stood among his friends and the closest thing to family he's had in years, awaiting Lestrade's' arrival so he could start the questioning. Sherlock and Mycroft were snickering and murmuring to each other in their usual seats, glancing over at Molly and her Fiance, Tom. Poor girl, John thought looking at the two of them. Tom seemed to genuinely like molly, maybe even love but Molly was practically ignoring him and gave longing, loving looks to Sherlock. Sherlock understood that she was in love with him but he did nothing to discourage it. he sometimes even encouraged it; Complimenting her to get his own way, blatantly flirting with her. John didn't understand his friend's behaviour sometime. He admitted he didn't like Molly like that and yet, when she tries to move on, takes the piss out of her boyfriend. First with 'Jim from IT', which in hindsight was a good thing and now with Tom. John thought it was probably because he was a bad imitation of Sherlock. The poor girl just couldn't move on.

John couldn't have sighed with release faster than when he heard the front door open and lestrade's and Mrs Hudson's voices echo through the house with Christmas wishes. John smiled gratefully at Greg when he walked in with a wide smile on his face, shaking John's hand in greeting before going on to do the same to everybody else, giving Molly a kiss on the cheek. He still seemed to eye Tom warily though. He just couldn't understand why the poor girl wouldn't move on.

"How are you, Greg?" Lestrade turned away from his little chat with Sherlock and Mycroft, which seemed to be about Tom again, and smiled, scratching his jaw slightly.

"I'm great. It's be quiet though. Not like it used to be." John's lips quirked up into a smirk. He knew that feeling but he was more than happy with Mary. Sherlock just brought the danger.

"Maybe for you, Greg. Maybe for you." He muttered under his breath, remembering nearly being burned alive in a Bonfire then nearly being blown up. Lestrade smirked when he heard Sherlock chuckle, plucking at his violin's strings absent-mindedly. "Where's your friend, Greg? You did bring him, right?"

"Her, and yes. She's just down stairs, helping Mrs Hudson." Lestrade smiled down at his feet, hands in his pockets like a schoolboy who's just said hello to his crush. Molly and Mary aww'd together, gaining them both dirty looks from Lestrade. The Holmes boys merely rolled their eyes at their common behavior.

"Stop it, you two!" John told them half-heartedly, grinning widely. "Good for you, Greg."

"No, no, no. It's not like that. God no! We're just friends, i can't and don't see her like that. That'd be wrong!" Everybodies eyebrows raised at this, as if they had personally been offended. They liked to watch him squirm in embarrassment. "Not that she isn't beautiful enough because she is, she really is. It's just that she's become like a sister to me. a really annoying, slightly sociopathic little sister."

"Sounds like a female version of you Sherlock." Mycroft remarked smugly, which made everyone cover their giggles by coughing.

"Talking about a female you Sherlock, Who was that woman?" The detectives head snapped towards John, eyes narrowing slightly. IT seemed he didn't like being compared to the woman but they did honestly look so much alike. He didn't realise it until then. At the time, he was too happy about being alive and Sherlock being alive to notice the similarities. since then, he had spent too much time trying to get who she was out of the detective to notice. Why did it take him so long? It was obvious, like a punch to the face.

"She's no one." He stated simply, bluntly, almost angrily. This shocked everyone although it did seem to turn molly on a bit because her breathing seemed to quicken because of it. Moved on my arse, John thought, feeling sorry for the shy woman.

"No one, really? is that why you've been avoiding talking about her for a month? She's not no one Sherlock and we both know it." Mary quickly maneuvered around the room, placing her hand calmingly on his upper arm.

"John, calm down. If he doesn't want to talk, don't make him." She murmured in his ear before looking at him with that smile. that one smile made everything stop in his mind. She was beautiful and his. How could he have been so lucky?

"What woman?" Mycroft asked quietly,noticing the jealous look upon Molly's face when a woman was mentioned, especially when they know Sherlock. His brother barely glanced at john, focusing intently on his violin.

Sherlock mumbled incoherently, probably purposely because he knew it would piss Mycroft off. Petty it was, he knew that much was true but he couldn't bring himself to stop being that bit childish. He didn't want to talk about her, especially with Mycroft in the room.

"What was that, dear brother?" Sherlock looked up, glaring intently at the bit of space next to mycroft's head. He sighed, he knew the elder would not give up on something once he started.

"Scarlett, i said Scarlett." Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatic sigh and his slumping in the chair. Ever the drama queen.

"You know you have to stop this petty feud. It's getting rather childish." Everyone looked at the elder of the Holmes in confusion. One with a little jealousy and another in appreciation whilst sipping the wine Mrs Hudson had given him. For once, Sherlock didn't notice this and that was fortunate because, if he had, he wouldn't have let it go for a long, long time.

"It's not petty." Sherlock said weakly.

"Yes it is. She should be here celebrating christmas with us." Sherlock glared.

"What? So i would have to watch you both laughing and smiling and eating cake(?) No, thanks." He stood quickly, violin and bow in one hand, and strode angrily into the kitchen without an aim. "Anyway, it isn't Christmas yet." Everyone, despite their curiosity in the conversation, rolled their eyes

"Isn't that what christmas is about?" Tom muttered getting glared at by molly and Sherlock for doing so. For someone who didn't care about the women, he did get rather jealous of any type of boyfriend she had, John thought with a small smirk.

"Of course it is but we can't do it this year because someone can't act like the adult he claims to be and apologize."

"Why should i apologize? she's the one who caused the argument." Sherlock countered childishly, opening and shutting the fridge noisily.

"She got engaged, Sherlock. She's an adult now and she has obviously found someone who could keep up with her."

"So who is she? An ex or something." John asked, looking between the Holmes brothers with a smile on his face. He had thought they couldn't act more like a normal pair of siblings and he was wrong. It just was so normal! it was weird, not unwelcome though.

"Dear lord, no!" They cried out together, looking at john in what could only be described as unadulterated disgust. Everyone jumped, none, not even the brothers hearing the footsteps of the landlady.

"Scarlett-" Mycroft sighed, relaxing back into the chair. "Scarlett is-"

"I didn't know you boys had a sister." Mrs Hudson interrupted making everyone look to her in shock, Though John thought the brother's reason for shock were different to everyone else's. "Now, i don't know why you didn't bring her here or even mention her. Absolute darling, she is. Really pretty, too."

"What are you on about, Mrs Hudson. They don't have a sister." John laughed, glancing between the shocked looks of the brothers in confusion "Do you?" The door opened again, nobody noticing as they were more focused on the brother that they could see which was Mycroft, and a woman stepped in slowly. If he cared to look, John Watson would have noticed it was the woman who had started this argument. Well, not on purpose she didn't. Her hair was just as perfectly curled as when he seen her before. Her green eyes stood out against her pale, smooth skin, outlined brilliantly by dark, smoky make up. She wore a tight yet modest strapless emerald dress that came just below the knee with a slit along her right thigh.

"I bring cake." The woman announced grinning sheepishly when everyone started staring at her, holding said cake slightly higher in the air. If asked about it later, Mycroft would deny it adamantly but he couldn't help but smile widely. It wasn't the kind of smile he had ever thought would ever be present among his brother's friends. It was genuine, completely so. "Sherlock, Myc, Did you miss me?"

* * *

Wrote this is a hurry so any mistakes i made i am sorry for. Jim just surprised me. Anyone else really, really happy with his survival?

PS. #MoriartyLives


End file.
